TigerStorm's Request
by Stalker's Stalker
Summary: my first RoLo ficpoetry. this is ororo's POV but second one'll be logan's and third they'll get together. just read it! CHAPTER THREE'S UP! PLEASE READ!
1. Ororo

This is I did on request for TigerStorm. If you don't like it so far I will redo it. I will post a second chapter for Logan's thoughts and the third chapter will be a get together piece in poetry form. Just tellen all  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I saw you the first time  
  
I swear you took my breath away.  
  
I was too occupied with you  
  
I didn't hear Scott shouting at me.  
  
Something about you made me....  
  
I don't know something was there.  
  
In the air, in my mind who knows?  
  
I don't and I don't care.  
  
When we brought you back home,  
  
Well it's home for me not you,  
  
You looked so innocent yet wild.  
  
What is it about that and girls?  
  
Untamable and good don't mix.  
  
Yet they seem to in my mind.  
  
Jean stares at me with an odd look.  
  
She knows but she won't tell.  
  
She's got her goody soldier boy  
  
And I got absolutely nothing.  
  
Well I can understand why.  
  
I don't want a good tame boy  
  
And even if I did there are none.  
  
When I saw you look at Jean  
  
I thought my heart was gonna to break.  
  
What does she have that I don't?  
  
Why would you look at her and not me?  
  
Do I mean nothing to you?  
  
Oh that's right, I'm just Ororo  
  
Ororo the Weather Goddess  
  
Untouchable to men without feelings.  
  
Yea that's me and my reputation.  
  
But one doesn't earn that title easy.  
  
I only earned it because I reject men.  
  
Those men had nothing I cared for.  
  
You have everything I want  
  
But you care for pretty red-head Jean.  
  
Where does that leave me?  
  
Some girl who drools over you  
  
And you don't even notice me.  
  
I want to scream in your face  
  
Yell that I care about you  
  
And you're hurting me  
  
Just by looking at Jean that way!  
  
I sit in my room and cry just because  
  
Because I'm nothing to you  
  
Just some white haired woman  
  
Who stands in the background.  
  
I told Jean and yet she flirts on.  
  
I want to punch her or strike her  
  
With one of my lightning bolts  
  
But then what would that do?  
  
If anything it would drive them away.  
  
Everyone would leave me.  
  
I could live without the rest.  
  
But I couldn't live if you hated me.  
  
I wouldn't have the will to live  
  
If you resented me that way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
well this is the first page of my piece of poetry. I think it'll get better with the next chapter that goes with Logan. 


	2. Logan

I don't remember blacking out  
  
But apparently the world did go black.  
  
When I woke up that's when I met Jean.  
  
She's a hot little number I'll admit that  
  
But she's taken by Scooter, a real waist.  
  
She's hot and I'd love a chance at her  
  
But she ain't really my type.  
  
I flirt 'cause I got nothing better to do.  
  
Plus it pisses Scooter off to no end.  
  
Now Ororo is a whole different story.  
  
There's something about her that  
  
Attracts me to her and I can't explain it.  
  
Maybe it's because she's untouchable  
  
To all the other males on this planet.  
  
Maybe it's the arousal she always  
  
Gives off when I'm near her.  
  
I don't know and it drives me crazy!  
  
Not knowing something I need to  
  
Tends to do that to a person  
  
Who had their memory wiped away  
  
From the heated pain of his claws.  
  
I want to find out but can I trust  
  
Trust my instincts of her actions?  
  
DAMN IT! I am Wolverine!  
  
I do not care for women other  
  
Then the kid, Marie.  
  
Even then she's more of a daughter  
  
That I'll never have or know of.  
  
I'm a loner, I'm not supposed  
  
To care about women who  
  
Want me in a husband way.  
  
But I've grown soft over the past  
  
Few months that I've been here.  
  
I have no past to remember,  
  
I have only the now and future.  
  
Guess I should make sumtin of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well? Where's the feedback? Like I said before if you don't like it TigerStorm I will change it. Now for me to get over my fever and write the next chapter! 


	3. Chuck

With the five stars I flip to the other character. First it starts as Logan so if you get confused it goes Ororo next and back and forth. I was trying something new so this is what I came up with. My offer still stands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a cool night of rain as usual  
  
I guess she's rather upset for it's light.  
  
When it's a downpour she's crying.  
  
That much I know about it.  
  
I've waited so long to talk to her  
  
Guess this isn't a very good time.  
  
I planned it ya see,  
  
Wait till everyone 'cept Chuck  
  
Was gone and then I'd tell her.  
  
Well everyone's gone 'cept us  
  
And she's not in a talken mood.  
  
Guess plannin's for armatures.  
  
I'll just have to do it my way  
  
Whenever she feels happier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm sitting in my room watching  
  
The world as it passes me by.  
  
I'm crying but I'm watching how  
  
Much power I use on this.  
  
I can't let the world know I'm sad  
  
Or even in tears like I am now.  
  
Xavier is already worried enough  
  
I don't need to add to his list.  
  
But I can't help the pain.  
  
I saw him with Jean and that...  
  
She was flirting with him again!  
  
I asked her not to but she goes  
  
And she continues onward.  
  
I wish she wouldn't really.  
  
I haven't told her it hurts  
  
But I was hopping that if I told  
  
Her to stop flirting with him,  
  
She'd be smart and guess it did.  
  
Oh well. My life's gone down  
  
Into the toilet and beyond.  
  
What more could I do wrong?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chuck came to see me.  
  
Said I was parta the reason  
  
Storm's sad up in her room.  
  
I almost threatened him for  
  
Peekin' into her head.  
  
Dunno why but it bothered  
  
Me on a very high level.  
  
But he said it was only because  
  
Of her emotional distress  
  
And the way she was broadcasting  
  
The hurt of her emotional pain  
  
He could not have helped it.  
  
I guess she saw me earlier.  
  
Then that would mean...........  
  
I almost yell in joy when it clicks!  
  
I pretty much skip up the stairs  
  
Yes, skip up the bloody stairs.  
  
Can a man not be happy once?  
  
Or at least make fun of himself  
  
In the name of love?  
  
I stop at her door, waiting.  
  
I can hear her softly cry over  
  
The light pitter patter of rain.  
  
I did this? I couldn't have.  
  
I haven't even been around her  
  
I've only hung around with ....  
  
No, she must've seen me.  
  
I guess she takes innocent flirting  
  
Very seriously when I do it.  
  
I'm such a bastard!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE- I decided to stop here and keep you all on your toes. My offers still stand so I wait for reviews. 


End file.
